


Неприязнь

by darkmorgana, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: После отъезда Вэй Усяня в Облачных Глубинах стало гораздо тише, но жаль, что глава Цзян не забрал и сына





	Неприязнь

Цзян Ваньинь прошел мимо, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. Цзинь Цзысюань тоже отвернулся — не замечать друг друга у них получалось отлично, намного лучше, чем изображать подобающую вежливость, когда на них смотрел наставник Лань.  
  
После отъезда Вэй Усяня в Облачных Глубинах стало гораздо тише, но жаль, что глава Цзян не забрал и сына — его неприязнь и враз ставшие грубыми манеры раздражали.  
  
— Тоже мне, — фыркнул за спиной Цзинь Цзысюнь, будто озвучивая мысли. — Столько гордыни, сколько эта их Пристань Лотоса не вместит.  
  
— Не стоит о нем. — Цзинь Цзысюань нахмурился. Мало того, что Цзян Ваньинь попался на глаза, так еще и шел в ту же сторону, что и они. К счастью, у горной речки достаточно укромных мест, чтобы расположиться подальше от несостоявшегося родственника.  
  
Цзинь Цзысюань не чувствовал себя виноватым, нисколько, — с этой помолвкой все решили без его согласия, просто сказали, как само собой разумеющееся, что он женится на деве Цзян, потому что родителям так угодно. Матери угодно.  
  
Цзинь Цзысюань любил мать, но совершенно не хотел становиться жертвой ее детской дружбы с госпожой Цзян. Сам бы он никогда не выбрал такую непримечательную девицу — и почему красивое лицо в этой семье досталось брату, а не сестре?  
  
Строго выпрямленная спина, маячившая перед глазами, раздражала, но Цзинь Цзысюань не замедлил шага, чтобы дождаться, пока Цзян Ваньинь скроется за поворотом. И даже мстительно подумал, что у того между лопатками должно чесаться от колкого взгляда.  
  
У реки, на каменистой отмели, стоял Не Хуайсан, заметив которого, Цзян Ваньинь пошел быстрее, еще и рукой махнул. Ответное «Цзян-сюн!» заставило Цзинь Цзысюаня поморщиться — что за деревенские манеры, зачем так кричать? — и едва не оступиться. Удивительно, какой громкий голос прорезался у Не Хуайсана, когда рядом не было его властного брата!  
  
Цзян Ваньинь что-то ответил, но слов было не расслышать — они уже были слишком далеко. Зато видно их было прекрасно: Цзян Ваньинь рассмеялся и, кажется, скорчил рожу. И Цзинь Цзысюань даже догадывался, кого он передразнивал: Не Хуайсан из-за своего веера бросил более чем красноречивый взгляд на Цзинь Цзысюаня.  
  
Наглецы.  
  
— Они заняли отмель, — недовольно сказал Цзинь Цзысюнь, глядя, как эти двое располагаются на гладких от ветра и воды валунах. — Может, стоит предложить им уйти? Нас больше.  
  
Он так сказал это «предложить», что Цзинь Цзысюаню на мгновение стало противно.  
  
— И ввязаться в новую драку? Или ты думаешь, Цзян Ваньинь вот так возьмет и послушается?  
  
— Нас же больше, — повторил Цзинь Цзысюнь, в который раз подтвердив слова матери — умом ее племянник не вышел.  
  
— Спустимся ниже по течению, — приказал Цзинь Цзысюань и даже спокойнее, чем надо было бы, — отвлекся. Цзян Ваньинь стянул обувь и закатал штаны, пока Не Хуайсан что-то ему рассказывал, суетливо размахивая веером.  
  
От этого зрелища хотелось отвести глаза, но Цзинь Цзысюань с непонятным ему самому упорством наблюдал, как Цзян Ваньинь заходит в воду. В жаркий день даже ледяная речка кажется не такой уж и ледяной.  
  
— Что ты там высматриваешь? — удивился Цзинь Цзысюнь, и это охладило не хуже речки.  
  
— Отвратительные манеры. — Цзинь Цзысюань небрежно кивнул в сторону разошедшихся приятелей: Цзян Ваньинь плеснул водой на Не Хуайсана, и тот, подскочил на камне, завизжав и подхватив полы одежд. Как какая-нибудь деревенская девка.  
  
За спиной Цзинь Цзысюаня согласно засмеялись, а Цзинь Цзысюнь пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
  
— Чего от них еще ожидать. Хорошо, что тебе теперь не надо жениться на сестре этого…  
  
Он тоже кивнул на Цзян Ваньиня, и это отчего-то было неприятно, несмотря на то, что Цзинь Цзысюань только что думал о том же самом. В последнее время он вообще думал чересчур много, это утомляло.  
  
— Идем, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань резче, чем стоило.  
  
Хорошо, конечно, что ему теперь не надо жениться на сестре Цзян Ваньиня, но еще лучше было бы забыть о Цзянах вообще. Обо всех.  
  
А взгляд снова и снова тянуло к отмели.


End file.
